Conventional window frames of armored military vehicles are typically immovable or exceedingly difficult to remove in a timely fashion to provide soldiers, or other occupants, an option for egress during emergency situations. Typical vehicle emergency egress systems are cumbersome, requiring a multi-layered stack up of metallic frames and/or complex latching mechanisms, resulting in a reduced surface area of transparent armor. This resulting reduction in transparent armor reduces soldier visibility and the dimensions of the egress passageway. Moreover, to operate many conventional emergency egress systems require the simultaneous or sequential actuation of multiple independent, manually-operated release mechanisms. Such a system requires a soldier, or other occupant, during an emergency event, to retain the physical ability to provide enough force to move, lift, or shift the weight of a heavy transparent armor window. Further, many complex conventional systems inherently have difficulties for vehicle integration and use in the field.